


tonight i'm yours and you're kind of mine

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidentally hurting partner more than intended during consensual rough sex, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Enemy Lovers, Extra Treat, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Switching, Undressing, Undressing Their Partner, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Every few months Poe found himself purchasing a room on some neutral, nondescript planet, waiting for Hux. He was very clear on what this was, and what it wasn't. It wasn't like he even really liked Hux; he just liked the sex.He didn't know why he felt cheap anyway.





	tonight i'm yours and you're kind of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



> Title from VAST.

It was a pretty nice room, Poe thought as he let himself in, as far as rooms purchased for the purpose of committing various indiscretions went. It smelled clean and the bed passed inspection, which was the most important thing. This particular indiscretion had no chance of happening if the place was dirty.

Poe left his blaster on the desk, removing his holster, too. He went into the small refresher and checked his hair in the mirror, then felt immediately ridiculous. What was he doing? Who did he think he was going to impress?

The sound of the door unlocking and sliding open echoed; he walked back into the bedroom to see General Hux step inside, looking as out of place amidst the cheap decor as he seemed to everywhere that wasn’t a Star Destroyer. His face pinched in distaste as he looked around.

“Sure you’re okay with the front desk knowing you’re associating with a trashy spacer like me?” Poe asked, noting Hux hadn’t changed from his perfectly kept uniform before coming here. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. “I might be a filthy rebel for all they know.”

“Don’t remind me,” Hux said in that supremely prissy accent that for some reason Poe actually liked, and that somehow he always forgot how much he missed hearing. “Officers can have their bit of rough, everyone knows that, but having you around is truly slumming it.”

“Aw, man, thanks, I’m flattered. I won’t even mention that I’m actually an officer, too.” Poe strode towards Hux, dropping his jacket on the floor as he went. “But that’s enough small talk, don’t you think?”

“You’re inevitably the one talking.”

“Huh, true.” Poe slid his hands up Hux’s sides and over his back beneath the great coat. “Did you miss me, honey?”

“Do you want the answer to that?”

Poe laughed. “Well, you must have missed me a little, or at least parts of me, or you wouldn’t be here.”

“To my deep shame,” Hux said, and Poe leaned up to kiss him.

“You’re a real charmer,” he said against Hux’s lips. “Don’t worry, I missed your skinny ass, too.” For effect, he palmed said skinny ass, making Hux flinch a little. 

“I liked the ‘enough talking’ idea,” Hux said, kissing him again, rougher and harder now, and Poe pressed into it because  _ yes _ . 

There was a reason Poe was here, and there was a reason he kept doing this, making excuses, finding a way every few months to get some cheap room for the night where he could be Poe instead of Commander Dameron. It certainly wasn’t for Hux’s politics.

“I can be quiet,” Poe promised. “I can be so quiet.”

“You’re doing an excellent job of it.”

Carefully, Poe slid his hands up to Hux’s shoulders, pushing the coat back. Hux let him, holding his arms out so Poe could pull down the sleeves. He made a show of hanging it reverently over the back of the rickety desk chair before turning back to Hux. 

Without saying a word, Poe directed his attention to Hux’s tunic. He removed the belt first, running his fingertips beneath the edge, then unsnapping the magnetic latch. This he placed on the seat of the chair before returning to Hux. He smoothed his hands over the dark material and went around to stand behind Hux, never relinquishing contact. The tunic had a tiny hidden clasp up under the back of the collar, which Poe unhooked, and then several more down the back. Poe undid them slowly before gliding his hands down Hux’s arms.

The gloves he removed slowly, gently tugging at the fingers, revealing Hux’s pale skin and his delicate, unblemished hands. Hux was watching him through half-lowered eyelids, a little curious, a little surprised, but he kept quiet. Poe placed each glove on top of the sad little desk and then pushed the tunic down over Hux’s shoulders, Hux shrugging slightly to make the process easier. The folded tunic went on the desk beside the gloves.

Beneath the tunic was Hux’s crisp white undershirt, as well-kept as the uniform itself. Poe knelt down onto the ground, looking up at Hux as he did so. Hux’s black knee-high boots were impeccably shined, the spots of dirt on the soles, likely incurred during Hux’s trip here, appearing so out-of-place as to almost be offensive to the uniform itself. Poe trailed his fingertips over Hux’s thigh until he reached the top of his right boot, then placed one hand behind Hux’s calf to guide his foot up.

Hux pressed his hand into the top of Poe’s shoulder, leaning his weight into him for balance, lifting his foot so that Poe could slide the boot down. Poe kissed the instep of Hux’s foot, relishing the tiny intake of Hux’s breath. He caressed Hux’s foot and his slim calf before lowering his leg back down, and then repeated the process with the other boot.

Now that Poe was on his knees, he lingered there for a few moments, hands moving up Hux’s legs, the insides of his thighs. He remained on his knees as he unfastened Hux’s pants and tugged them slowly over Hux’s narrow hips, as Hux lifted one foot, then the other, to let Poe remove them completely. With care Poe folded the pants and placed them on top of the tunic.

This left Hux clothed only in his white undergarments, no doubt standard issue from the First Order. His skin prickled in the cool air of the room and Poe took the opportunity to kiss his newly revealed skin. Hux was still watching him, dick swelling, his expression continuing to waver in a mix of curiosity, surprise, and lust. They normally abandoned the idea of gentleness entirely; this was new. 

Poe liked the idea of throwing Hux off-balance. 

He trailed his lips over Hux’s inner thigh and then down, removing his sock, kissing his ankle. Hux’s breathing was quickening above Poe’s head and his hand twitched; he dug his thumbnail into the pad of his fingertip. 

Socks now beside the gloves, Poe tugged the edge of Hux’s undershirt up and sucked wet kisses into his belly, up to his chest. Hux hissed and grabbed at him, a telling loss of control that Poe let himself feel entirely smug about. 

He straightened fully and brought the undershirt up with him, getting Hux to raise his arms so Poe could tug it up over his head. He threw it on the floor, not bothering to neatly place it with the rest of the uniform. “How about,” he said, “I call the shots?”

“I don’t think,” Hux started and then stopped as Poe leaned in to bite his collar bone, just hard enough to hurt. “I don’t--”

Poe stuck his fingers behind the waistband of Hux’s underwear and yanked it down over his half-hard dick, leaving the underwear in a pool around Hux’s ankles.

Hux stared wide-eyed at him. “You ill-bred--”

“Shut the fuck up, Hux,” Poe said, and pressed down on Hux’s shoulders until he stumbled and dropped to his knees, glaring.

He kicked aside his discarded underwear and said, “Do you really want to test what little patience I have?”

“You know I like to live dangerously.” Poe dragged his short fingernails over Hux’s jaw. “I like this look on you.”

“Irritation?”

“On your knees in front of me.” Poe slapped Hux’s cheek, snapping his head to the side.

Hux stared back at him in outrage. His cheek pinked; his skin was so naturally pale, made even more so by how much time he spent inside the walls of a Star Destroyer, so that he reddened more easily than anyone Poe knew.

“It’s kind of impossible for you to hide that you’re into this,” Poe pointed out. He raked his gaze purposely obviously down Hux’s skinny torso to his dick, curving up towards his belly. “You want me to rough you around and tell you what to do.”

“I don’t,” Hux bit out, but when Poe grabbed fistfuls of his red hair and yanked him in towards his crotch, Hux gripped Poe’s hips and let himself be thrust forward. 

“Take off my belt,” Poe said, a little surprised when Hux complied.

Then Hux said, “You should’ve left the holster on if you wanted me to undress you. You’ve tossed out the opportunity to have me feel up your thighs.”

Poe laughed. “Are you sad for me or for yourself?”

Hux shrugged slightly, tugging down Poe’s pants and underwear before Poe could direct him to. “You have a few good assets. Your thighs are one of them.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Poe filed that bit of information away for when it might prove useful. “You can feel me up anyway.”

But Hux was already pressing his face into Poe’s crotch, nosing at him and breathing in. Poe clenched his hands in Hux’s hair again and took a deep breath, gasping when he felt Hux’s wet tongue. 

“Eager?” Poe said, pretending at least that he was still running this show.

“No more than you,” Hux said, sliding his tongue over Poe’s balls.

“Kinda hard not to be, to be fair, when you’ve got your mouth--” Poe forgot what he had been trying to say at the continued efforts of Hux’s mouth. Which, judging by Hux’s smug little eyebrow raise, had been his intent.

Poe went with it, because Hux’s mouth was just the perfect sort of hot and wet, and even if he didn’t like to take his time, he still knew how to make Poe forget that he wasn’t supposed to be here, fucking General Hux.

And actually, Poe didn’t want to come this fast.

He gripped Hux’s head to pull him back while Hux eyed him in curiosity, his lips wet with saliva. Hux dragged the back of one hand over his mouth and then ran the other through his hair, which was sticking up at odd directions, stiff with gel. He smoothed it into something only slightly more respectable-looking. 

“Get on the bed,” Poe said. “I’d rather fuck you.”

Hux lifted an eyebrow. “Maybe I don’t feel like it.”

“I’m calling this, remember.” Before Hux could get out his protest, Poe slapped his face again, backhanded, hard.

Maybe a bit too hard because Hux swore and spat blood onto his palm.

“Sorry!” Poe exclaimed, falling onto his knees and tilting Hux’s chin up to look at him. His cheek was so, so red and he pushed Poe’s hand away.

“Leave it,” Hux insisted, his accent going a little funny, the words thick.

“You bit your tongue,” Poe realized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to hurt that much.”

“I’m fine!” Hux said, wiping his palm on Poe’s shirt. “For fuck’s sake, Dameron, you’re an asshole but I don’t need your weak attempts at mothering.”

“Okay, okay, damn, sorry for trying to not be a dick. Didn’t realize that would offend you.”

“I’m not here for kindness,” Hux gritted out.

“It was more like common decency,” Poe said, but okay. He knew what this was, or really, he knew what it wasn’t. They were never going to be Poe and Hux, boyfriends, having dinner and drinks and dates and waking up in each others’ beds like normal couples, and that was fine, he supposed. He was still having a difficult time accepting the fact that he would rather fuck Hux than blow his brains out. 

But there was a part of Poe that kind of liked Hux’s sharp tongue and his careful eye for detail, this strange rapport they had behind closed doors where no one else could see. He wasn’t sure what kind of person that made him.

He wondered what had made Hux like this, so offended by the idea that someone could want to care for him, and then hated that he was thinking about it.

Because Poe knew that Hux wasn’t going to accept any tending or gentleness, and because honestly Poe wasn’t sure he could do much of it anyway, he merely kissed Hux’s mouth again, tasting the blood, his hand around the back of Hux’s neck. “Get on the bed,” he breathed into Hux’s mouth, and Hux did.

Poe pulled his boots off and disentangled himself from his underwear and pants, taking less care with his own clothing than he had Hux’s, simply leaving it all in a pile on the floor, dropping his shirt on top. He crawled over Hux to kneel over his chest, presenting him with his dick, his erection having flagged slightly. Which, really, was maybe for the best; Poe didn’t want this over too soon.

“Changed your mind?” Hux asked, a bit snidely, one hand on Poe’s hip and the other on the back of his thigh.

“Just getting ready for you, babe,” Poe said, earning a roll of Hux’s eyes before Hux wrapped his lips around Poe’s dick.

Poe felt sort of bad about it, given that Hux’s tongue had to hurt, but he had the impression that this was what Hux wanted, rough and leaning towards unkind, to balance out Poe’s attempt at not being cruel. He certainly was being enthusiastic enough, and he let Poe pull at his hair and thrust his dick farther down Hux’s throat.

Then Poe pulled back again, the tip of his dick dragging over Hux’s bottom lip and his chin. He remembered that the lube was in his jacket pocket and went to retrieve it. Hux’s gaze followed him as he moved and Poe couldn’t resist the temptation to remark, “You really are into my thighs, huh? Or is it the ass? Both?”

“Your personality is tremendously unappealing,” Hux said with a curl to his lip that Poe knew he would never be able to replicate even if he practiced in the mirror. 

“But my ass isn’t,” Poe said with good cheer, grabbing Hux by the ankles and pulling him down the bed before spreading his legs. “Neither is my dick, clearly.”

“Can you suck my cock now? It will get you to shut up.”

“Nah,” Poe said, dragging one lubed-up fingertip around Hux’s hole before pushing in. “Think I’ll do this instead.”

Hux inhaled sharply, his fingers flexing against the bed. He bent his legs, splayed to either side of Poe, and closed his eyes as Poe fingered him. That pale, pale skin was reddening delightfully again, the flush spreading down his chest.

“Not like you mind.” Poe watched the push and pull of his own fingers, listening to the way Hux’s breathing went just faintly uneven, before letting his fingers slide out. He took hold of Hux’s ankles again and pushed his knees in towards his chest as he lined himself up, quirking half a smile at Hux.

“Will you just kriffing--” Hux started before Poe rammed into him without warning, leaning his weight forward into his hands, apparently making Hux lose his train of thought.

“Was that what you wanted?” Poe asked, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing in again, Hux’s ankles over Poe’s shoulders. He liked the way Hux looked flushed and angry, but yet unable to make any form of denial.

“Kriff, just shut up,” Hux bit out, his expression this amazing combination of lust and annoyance.

Poe laughed and kissed Hux’s shin, knowing it would piss him off, and then increased his pace, snapping his hips hard. The bed was creaking beneath them, rocking against the wall, and Poe amused himself by imagining what anyone in the next room might think if they knew exactly who was having such energetic sex. The First Order’s General Hux and the Resistance’s Commander Dameron, in a brief interlude from trying to burn each others’ organizations to the ground. 

Sometimes he wondered what his friends would think, what Leia would think, but he always killed that train of thought as soon as it started because imagining the look on Leia’s face inevitably made him feel terrible.

Hux had one hand on his dick and the other gripping the sheets, like he was doing whatever he could to not touch Poe. Which, really, was kind of hilarious, considering. Poe wondered if it was some kind of control thing, or if it was a sort of punishment. A punishment for what, Poe supposed he could take his pick: slapping him, mouthing off, trying to be nice…

But Hux’s teeth were sunk into his bottom lip, a gesture Poe recognized as Hux wanting to make a sound but stopping himself from doing it. He was never loud, probably that control thing again, but they had done this enough that Poe knew every little quirk of Hux’s behavior that showed how into this he was. 

Poe, meanwhile, didn’t give a damn how loud he was. He moaned at the sensation of his dick in Hux’s ass, so tight - in the good way, though Poe could definitely make a few jokes about that, too. (Who was he fooling, he had already made them, to Hux’s great annoyance.) He rocked forward, leaning down to lick Hux’s neck, tasting the faintest sheen of sweat on his skin. He nipped beneath Hux’s ear and said, “You wanna switch it up?”

Poe lifted his head to watch Hux, seeing him blink his eyes open. “What?”

“Fuck me for a while?”

“Finally a good idea, Dameron,” Hux said, as though his dick wasn’t hard and leaking, a telling sign of how much he was enjoying himself. He finally touched Poe, hands sliding over his shoulders and down his arms.

Poe drew out, both of them hissing a little at the lost contact. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs. “I’m ready for you,” he said with a purposefully ridiculous waggling of his eyebrows.

“Once again, please shut the hell up.” Hux was scowling and he slapped Poe’s thigh. “On your front.”

“Only because I want to.” Poe went onto his stomach and lifted his hips to present Hux his ass.

Hux slapped him with an open palm, hard enough that Poe winced.

“Fuck,” he said, and Hux did it again, spanking his other cheek. “Is that payback or something?”

“Perhaps I simply wanted to,” Hux said, yanking at Poe’s hips to push him onto his knees. “But it did have other benefits.”

Poe looked back over his shoulder in time to watch Hux smear some lube over his dick and then slide one slicked-up finger between Poe’s cheeks. Poe sighed at the press of it, at the way Hux hooked his fingertip inside. He pushed his hips back only for Hux to withdraw his finger and grip Poe’s hips, dick rubbing against the cleft of Poe’s ass.

The burn was always almost too much at first, like Hux had neither the patience nor the forethought to take his time or ease into it, to remember that maybe Poe hadn’t done this in a while, maybe hadn’t done it since the last time they met in some anonymous room. But it was okay, because Poe kind of liked it like that, too rough, too forceful, too hard. He moaned when Hux found that perfect sweet spot and then again when Hux hit a different angle; Hux never cared enough to make Poe’s pleasure his concern. It was like Poe getting off was a side benefit but not a goal, like he wanted it to seem like he was too uninterested for it to matter.

Poe wasn’t sure if that was a front or not; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Hux wound his fingers into Poe’s hair and pulled back severely, so that Poe’s scalp ached from the harsh pinch of it. He wanted to say,  _ careful, careful,  _ but that wasn’t what they did, and he thought it might come off as too vain anyway.

_ Anything but the hair. _ Poe would have laughed if he hadn’t been more than a bit distracted.

So Hux pulled again, and Poe leaned back into it, feeling every snap of Hux’s hips reverberate through him. It was the best mix of pleasure-pain, all mingled together, Hux’s other hand digging crescent-shaped marks from his fingernails into the flesh of Poe’s hip. When Hux loosened his grip on Poe’s head a little, Poe dropped down onto his forearms, slipping one hand through to grip his dick.

He almost said,  _ please, fuck, please,  _ but stopped himself; he pumped his hand up and down as Hux drove into him. Poe shuddered, surprised, when Hux pressed closer against his back and grazed teeth over his spine, biting at the bump at the back of his neck hard enough for Poe to really feel it. He thought he would have marks all over him, evidence that he had actually been here, in a purchased room on a neutral, nondescript planet with General Hux, and the idea was vaguely reassuring. 

This was real, for what it was, and for days into weeks afterwards Poe would carry the proof on his body.

Hux came first, leaning his weight heavily into Poe, remaining nearly silent but for the harsh exhale of his breath. His dick nestled between Poe’s thighs as Poe fell forward completely, collapsing onto his front and rubbing himself off against the mattress. He could still feel the heat of Hux breathing into his skin and relished it; he came with a groan he muffled into the bed.

Poe tried to shift his hips up off the spreading wetness; Hux levered himself off Poe and onto his side. Without thinking about it Poe rolled over to twine himself around Hux; Hux got off the bed entirely.

Poe didn’t know why he felt cheap. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known better; it wasn’t like he didn’t know who Hux was, or what this was.

“You want some ice or something?” Poe ventured to ask, watching Hux retrieve his underwear. “Your tongue must be swelling.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“I know it hurts, and it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have… Don’t you need to be able to shout orders and whatever?”

Hux’s words were still a little thick around his bitten tongue, enough that every word he said reminded Poe he had hurt him. “Your guilt-fueled assistance is unnecessary. The medical facilities I have available to me will more than suffice when I return.”

The implication was clear. This was over: they’d fucked, and they never shared a bed for longer than that.

“Please,” Poe said, and was absolutely stunned when Hux nodded.

“Oh, fine. Assuage your guilt.”

It took Poe a moment to get himself to scramble up from the bed, he was so surprised Hux had actually agreed. “Yeah,” he said, pulling his clothes back on in a rush. “Just give me a minute, I’ll find some ice and, uh, some pain meds. Give me a sec.”

This wasn’t by any means a fine establishment so it took Poe more than a minute. The clerk at the front desk was only mildly helpful but it wasn’t too long before Poe returned to the room in possession of meds, a bag of ice meant for drinks, and a cheap little freezepack. 

“Okay, pal, I return victorious,” Poe said, bursting back into the room. “I’ve got--”

He blinked at the empty bed. He looked swiftly over to the desk, bare aside from Poe’s blaster and holster, and then to the refresher, door open to show the empty room.

Poe didn’t know why he had expected anything different.

 


End file.
